


The Jak Legacy

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Jak has ascended the throne of Spargas and Keira is his queen. Jak has been working to make sure Haven and Spargas work to help each other, since Metal Heads are still a problem for both of them. Jak's son, Zen, is just like him - always finding a way to get into trouble in one way or another, mostly unintentional. Zen will soon discover a horrifying revelation about the Metal Heads that could threaten both Spargas and Haven City.





	1. The New Breed

The sky was overcast in Haven City. In Old Town, a teenage boy with long bluish green hair ascended the ruined buildings to Samos’s old home with care. He was dressed in boots, jeans, and a sleeveless shirt with nomadic robe accessories. On his back was a modified Blaster. Investigating the hut he found the old teleport gate and grinned. He carefully pulled it out of place and began to leave. A growl made him stop cold in his tracks. To his left was a large Metal Head with a glowing red sack on its chest. It screamed leaping at him causing a massive explosion.

In Spargas, Samos was paying Jak and Keira a visit. For some reason he looked angry. This could only result in a lecture...

“Jak, your boy has really broken the last straw this time.” Samos grumbled.

“What’d he do this time…?” Jak sighed.

“He blew up my old home in the ruined part of the city! Can you believe the nerve of that boy?! A historic remnant, gone in the blink of an eye! Who does he think he is?!” Samos ranted.

“Alive and barely survived a new breed of Metal Head.” a voice spoke as the teenager walked in carrying the teleport gate with soot and cuts all over him.

“Metal Head… preposterous, there hasn’t been a Metal Head inside the city since before you were born.” Samos scoffed.

“I’ve got proof.” he spoke tossing the head of a dog-like Metal Head at his feet.

“How many did you see?” Jak asked him.

“At least ten. They can self-destruct on demand.” he answered.

“Zen, you need to let your injuries get looked at. We’ll go alert Haven City’s authorities.” Keira told him.

“Why shouldn’t we take them out? Give a little back to Haven for what it’s done for Spargas the past few years?” Zen questioned.

“We can’t just act without even telling them what’s going on. It’s a lot of complicated political bullcrap. You’ll know what I mean when you ascend the throne and have to attend summits.” Jak explained to him.

“Whatever…” Zen scoffed leaving.

“That boy worries me sometimes. He wants to do so much more than he can already. I know he can physically do it, but his maturity is a larger part of the problem…” Samos sighed.

“He’s a lot like I was when I was his age, wanting to do everything his heart desires. Just like I did, he’ll have to learn that sometimes you have to obey the rules.” Jak smiled.

At the temple, Seem was healing his wounds. Zen definitely didn’t look happy about it.

“Your heart is filled with conflicting desires.” Seem spoke.

“Don’t read my heart.” Zen growled standing up.

“You’re walking the fools’ path. Do you want to be remembered as the Fool Prince?” Seem asked.

“Watch it, Seem. I’m not afraid to hit a monk.” Zen threatened.

“You are free to take your anger and frustration out on me. It will only be another step on your foolish path.” Seem scoffed.

“Don’t you think you’re getting a bit big for your britches talking to the prince that way?” a male voice spoke.

Up the steps of the temple came a man with a deep tan and short golden hair. He was dressed in leather armor with Metal Head plating. On his back was a Peacemaker.

“Sergei. Welcome back.” Zen smiled locking hands tightly with him.

“It’s good to be back. Those Metal Heads didn’t stand a chance against The Mulligan.” Sergei grinned.

“Is that what you are calling your latest trash can on wheels?” Seem sighed in agitation.

“Laugh all you want Seem, at least I’m productive with my time instead of meditating all day like a certain someone’s brat.” Sergei scoffed with a cocky grin.

“Just who is that remark aimed at...?” Seem growled getting in his face.

“You get three guesses and the first two don’t count.” Sergei snickered bumping his forehead on hers.

“Both of you stop it. Monk training to pass on the Precursor’s knowledge is just as important as making sure we have reliable transportation.” Zen spoke to try and diffuse the situation.

“I was mistaken. It is not the prince who is on the fools’ path.” Seem scoffed before turning around going deeper into the temple.

“Nail an ottsel while you’re in there.” Sergei grumbled.

“You two always end up fighting.” Zen sighed.

“The Precursors aren’t even that impressive.” Sergei scoffed.

“Their technology is, no matter what their appearance is.” Zen told him.

“She’s not even giving the kid a choice.” Sergei argued.

“Well you aren’t Mellie’s parent, so it’s not like you get a say.” Zen shrugged.

“That’s part of what ticks me off… I want to do something but I can’t. Her husband doesn’t try to stop her either.” Sergei growled.

“Have you tried convincing Seem to change her mind?” Zen asked with an amused grin.

“New subject. I stumbled onto something while I was out there. It tried to jump the hood so I popped it under the wheels and spun ‘em.” Sergei told him.

Sergei led Zen down to the vehicle garage where a large vehicle with six wheels was parked. He opened the trunk and a slightly mangled Metal Head corpse was inside. It had abnormally large claws on each hand and large fangs. The body was so humanoid it could have been one in disguise. Zen had never seen anything like it.

“You recognize it?” Sergei asked.

“Not in the slightest and I’ve killed every known species short of a queen and king.” Zen replied.

“You know what that means. They’re evolving into new species to adapt to our technological advancements.” Sergei told him nervously gazing at it.

“Does it mean they’re developing the ability to breed and act outside of a hive setting too?” Zen asked.

“If so, then what I saw near Haven is concerning. There was a hole in part of the eastern wall.” Sergei told him.

“What do you say we go investigate it?” Zen suggested.

“Shouldn’t we report it to your dad?” Sergei asked.

“He’s already reporting new breeds appearing in Old Town to Haven City. So let’s back them up by checking out where the hole goes.” Zen urged him.

“You talked me into it. Let’s go take a look.” Sergei smirked.

He tossed the corpse near a pile of other Metal Head corpses, closed the trunk, and off the duo went. Sure enough, there was a large hole in Haven City’s wall. Upon going inside they could see that Haven knew as there were Freedom League corpses here and there with horrendous injuries. On the other side of the wall they found themselves in the arena district, said to be under reconstruction still due to its sheer size. The two investigated and found that a large battle of some kind happened there. 

“I hear guns… that means the battle isn’t over yet.” Sergei stated.

“It’s coming from the stadium.” Zen told him.

The two rushed in, guns at the ready. A small group of Freedom League soldiers were struggling to hold off a large horde of Metal Heads like the one Sergei ran over. At their center using twin hand cannons was a young woman Zen’s age with very long red hair dressed in a Freedom League uniform. Zen and Sergei immediately leapt into the fray unleashing their bullets causing the Metal Heads to divide their attention taking some heat off the soldiers. Sergei’s Peacemaker and Zen’s Blaster made a big difference in the battle. 

“There’s way too many even with our help…” Zen groaned continuing to open fire.

“Last resort?” Sergei asked firing another Peacemaker shot.

“Seem said that it’s a very bad idea to exploit my ‘inheritance’, but we don’t have a choice in this situation.” Zen told him.

“Give ‘em hell.” Sergei chuckled stabbing a syringe full of Dark Eco into Zen’s neck injecting all of it.

In an instant, Zen dropped his weapon and transformed while sparking purple electricity into Dark Zen. Like lightning he moved into the horde of Metal Heads slashing them apart with his claws. A large group charged him and he performed the Dark Bomb with a triple backflip annihilating all of them. The remaining Metal Heads fled in terror as the Freedom League soldiers blasted down as many as they could. Zen returned to normal as the red-haired woman walked right up to him startling him a bit.

“How did you two get in the city?” she asked him.

“Followed the corpses from outside. We figured you could use some help.” Zen replied.

“You saved a number of my best men and a few rookies, so thank you. They caught us off guard training the new recruits, something we’ll make sure they don’t get away with a second time.” she explained.

“Captain, what of that… thing… he did…?” one of the wounded guards asked.

“I have the answer to that. We’re in the presence of Prince Zen, heir to the throne of Spargas. Like his father, the hero named Jak, he has a natural talent for channeling Dark Eco and using it as a weapon.” she smirked.

“So you know the prince, eh? Guess that’s natural for the daughter of Haven’s Governess, Amelia Praxis.” Sergei chuckled.

“You knew who she is?” Zen asked him.

“You’d have met her eventually, since your dad planned to take you to the next summit between Haven and Spargas.” Sergei smiled.

“He might not have if you two didn’t meddle today. I need to get the injured back to the main part of the city, so stay out of trouble.” Amelia smirked.

“What a woman…” Zen stated after she and the Freedom League had left.

“Don’t go falling for her now, she’s spoken for.” Sergei laughed.

“How spoken we talking?” Zen asked.

“Engaged. She has no plans to succeed Governess Praxis, so she can do what she wants with her life. It’s why she’s in the Freedom League in the first place.” Sergei answered packing the last of the Metal Head skull gems into the trunk.

“I see.” Zen spoke seeming to snap out of it.

“I hear she’s got a little sister though, and since the governess doesn’t plan on another child she’s got no choice but to succeed her later down the line.” Sergei told him.

“Come on, I’m not the kind of guy to date her sister because I can’t date her.” Zen chuckled getting in the car.

“Might be worth it, I hear her nickname is ‘The Jewel of Haven’ thanks to her looks.” Sergei teased as he started driving.

“What’s Amelia’s nickname?” Zen asked.

“The Guardian of Haven. If there’s a problem then chances are that she’ll hear about it and get her mom to grant permission and resources to handle it with speed and precision. The people love the Praxis Sisters, similar to how you’re popular among the people of Spargas.” Sergei replied.

“I’m popular for different reasons.” Zen chuckled.

They soon arrived in Spargas again and Seem was waiting for them. For whatever reason she looked very displeased. Before Zen could say a word she punched him hard enough to make him twirl and flash Dark Zen for a second catching himself on the car frame to prevent falling over. He knew Seem could hit hard but he sure wasn’t expecting a sucker punch.

“I said  _ not _ to exploit your darkness. You will throw your body into a state of unbalance.” Seem scolded him.

“Was that really a reason to sock him one?” Sergei asked.

“You’re lucky I don’t ‘sock’ you several times for promoting such reckless behavior. Now he must meditate in the temple to reset his balance between light and dark.” Seem continued to lecture them.

“Do I have to…?” Zen asked nervously.

“ **_Now._ ** ” Seem growled and Zen took off like a bullet.

“Aren’t you being a little hard on him?” Sergei asked her.

“No.” she bluntly replied.


	2. Dark Zen to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen visits Haven Palace to bail the heir to Haven out of a lie by making it the truth.

In the temple Zen had removed his shirt and boots showing Precursor tattoos on his body as he meditated with his hands submerged in very pure almost transparent water. The water was ice cold to boost his concentration as he became used to it. This has been how he has meditated since he was a small child. His tattoos slowly began to turn purple from the bottom as from the top they were becoming white. The two colors swirled as he continued to meditate.

“Prince Zen…” a voice spoke quietly.

“Prince Zen…” the voice spoke a little louder.

“Prince Zen!” the voice shouted as if right by his ear snapping him out of his concentration.

The person before him was a small monk girl with shoulder-length black hair. She giggled as he sighed with relief. It was just Mellie, Seem’s little girl.

“I’m supposed to be meditating.” Zen told her.

“There’s a lady in armor here to see you.” Mellie giggled.

“A lady in armor…?” Zen questioned.

He followed her back to the entrance of the temple and Amelia was waiting there. Zen wasn’t expecting to see her again so soon. She had a serious expression on her face, like before.

“Come to the palace in Haven with me.” she demanded.

“Excuse me?” Zen asked in confusion.

“My sister needed an excuse to say no to a party invitation, so I told them she was arranged to meet you to discuss Haven and Spargas’s future. Of course, mother called our bluff so I have about 20 minutes to make a lie the truth.” Amelia explained.

“You only need me to show up for this ‘meeting’ right? Well I shouldn’t need to get dressed up for that. Let’s go.” Zen shrugged.

“Like that…?” Amelia asked.

“This is acceptable in Spargas.” Zen shrugged.

“Haven’s standards are a little… different…” Amelia told him trying not to stare at his abs.

“We don’t have a lot of time, right? That means no arguing.” Zen told her.

“At least put a shirt on…” Amelia groaned.

“I’m not censoring myself for other people’s needs.” Zen scoffed.

Begrudgingly, she had to take him like that due to time constraints. Zen had never been so high up in the air before, so he was having fun. Their landing at the New Palace Hangar was welcomed with kneels by the Freedom League. Amelia seemed unphased by it, but Zen was a little taken aback.

“Why are they all kneeling? Isn’t it their thing to salute instead?” Zen asked her.

“It’s because in Spargas the people kneel to royalty, so they kneel as well. My mother likely wanted you to feel respected.” Amelia answered.

“To be honest I’m perfectly fine with a wave or friendly handshake. Kneeling makes me a little uneasy.” Zen told her.

The two entered a room where a girl a year or two younger than them with even longer red hair was sitting. She was dressed in black boots and an armored black and red dress. She had a kettle of tea on the table and was taking a sip when she noticed them come in. The instant she spotted Zen’s bare chest she spat her tea in shock coughing immediately after.

“Are you okay?” Zen asked raising an eyebrow.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?!” she demanded to know.

“You two caught me in the middle of meditation. I’d have to be evaluated, checked out, and then have to put my things back on - so coming without doing that saved time.” Zen answered.

“Fine… then I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am Sera Praxis, heiress to Haven City. You’ve already met my older sister, Amelia.” she introduced herself as Zen sat down across from her.

“So why turn down an invitation to a party?” Zen asked.

“Your Highness, we have our-” Amelia began when Zen raised his hand stopping her.

“Cut the ‘Your Highness’ and ‘Prince’ stuff, just call me Zen. I don’t care for formalities that much.” Zen told her.

“Okay. Zen, we have our reasons for avoiding parties.” Amelia restated.

“I think Sera can speak for herself.” Zen smiled.

“I can and will. There are two factions currently when it comes to Haven City’s government, the Krimzon Faction and the Freedom Faction. The Krimzon Faction wants to return things to how it was when our grandfather was on the throne. The Freedom Faction wants to keep things like this and improve our city. The invite came from one of the bigwigs in the Krimzon Faction.” Sera explained to him.

“So they’re desperate to get someone in line for the throne on their side, huh?” Zen smirked.

“There have been whispers of an attempt to take mother off the throne and use me as a figurehead to spring the Krimzon Laws back into action. Mother can’t do anything without concrete proof.” Sera continued.

“By the way, have you heard that there are new breeds of Metal Head lurking in Dead Town?” Zen asked her.

“New Metal Heads? Great, just what this city needs, more things to ruin it…” Sera sighed shaking her head.

“Unless you wipe them out. It’d shut up the Krimzon Faction if you proved the new regime is better than the previous.” Zen suggested.

“That’d only work for a short period of time. Those geezers don’t know when to quit.” Ashelin spoke as she entered.

“Mother.” Sera spoke in pleasant surprise.

“So you’re the prince all grown up. The last time I saw you, you were just a half-pint hiding behind his father’s leg.” Ashelin smiled as Zen stood to shake her hand.

“I was likely too small to remember meeting you at the time.” Zen chuckled.

“Zen informed me that there are new species of Metal Head in the city.” Sera told her.

“I overheard. Jak was here earlier saying the same thing. We investigated and found some traces along with a few corpses.” Asheling nodded.

“Mother, may I take some men and check out the furthest edge of Dead Town? I might find out how they got inside the walls.” Amelia asked.

“Be careful. If Jak’s report is to be believed, the Metal Heads have suicide bombers.” Ashelin warned her.

“I will.” Amelia smiled before leaving the room.

“Amelia is always ready to charge head first into danger to protect the city.” Sera giggled.

“I also hear you saved her bacon at the abandoned stadium. You’ve got guts.” Ashelin praised Zen.

“I help people when I can.” Zen smiled.

“In that case, I have a favor to ask. Just for a little while, play the part of Sera’s fiance.” Ashelin requested.

“What?!” Sera exclaimed in shock.

“If the Krimzon Faction finds out their only shot at retaking control is going to be married to someone with the same mindset as the Freedom Faction they might slip up. The instant they do that we’ll have the evidence we need to put them away.” Ashelin explained.

“Still, it’s a bit far to suddenly make him be my fiance isn’t it?” Sera asked her.

“The Krimzon Faction won’t be playing fair either, we’re just meeting them on the same battlefield. I have a meeting to get to, so you two behave yourselves.” Ashelin smiled before leaving the room.

“How about a tour of the palace?” Zen suggested.

“S-Sure. I’d be happy to.” Sera nodded.

She began showing him around, albeit nervously due to the current plan. They reached the roof and he pulled her back from the open as a gunshot hit the ground where she would have been standing. More shots came at them as he got her to better cover.

“Finally… it’s just you and I alone in the palace…” a distorted voice spoke.

“Why are you doing this?!” Zen demanded to know trying to get a look at the attacker without getting lanced.

“Simple. We have decided that to restore things to how they were, the Krimzon Faction will simply take back control by force… starting with the heir to the throne…” the voice chuckled.

“What makes you think you’ll get away with it?!” Sera asked.

“It will be quite easy, we plan to frame you for the death of Spargas’ prince and sole heir to the throne. That should be more than sufficient for life imprisonment at the least...” the voice cackled.

“I’m going to charge him.” Zen whispered to her.

“What? That’s suicide… you’ll be playing into their hands.” Sera quietly objected.

“You can give me cover fire with that pistol you’ve got strapped to your leg. It should boost my survival chance by about thirty percent.” Zen smirked.

“How did you know…?” Sera gasped lightly while reaching up her dress for it.

“I’ve got an ear for hidden weapons.” Zen winked.

He vaulted their cover as she opened fire startling the driver of an armed mech. Zen leapt onto it trying to yank out the power chords for the guns as the mech struggled trying to get to cover from Sera’s bullets reaching for Zen at the same time. One of Sera’s bullets cut the chords to the left shoulder causing Zen to fly off from the sudden loss of opposing force. The mech capitalized blasting Zen’s side appearing to knock him off the roof.

“Zen!” Sera exclaimed.

“Haha! Now everyone will believe you shot him… this mech’s guns are specially engineered to be replicas of your weapon, even using the same exact shots. Yours is a custom model, so it can’t be mistaken.” the mech driver cackled.

“Bastard!” Sera cried trying to fire, but was out of ammunition.

“You can’t stop it now, princess…” the voice laughed as Zen’s voice could be heard growling.

He slowly pulled himself back onto the roof bleeding heavily from his wound. His left hand was pale gray with long black claws replacing his fingernails. When Zen stood and opened his eyes they were pure black scaring both of them. He then further scared them by fully transforming into Dark Zen appearing to stop his wound from continuing to bleed. He had large black horns sticking through his hair and even his toes had claws. 

“Abomination!” the mech driver cried opening fire, but the bullets did nothing but make him angrier.

He charged right at the mech and easily tackled it off its feet smashing his fists into the shatter resistant glass cracking it more with each subsequent punch. The mech tried to grab him and he ripped it off proceeding to use it to break the glass revealing the driver as a jumpsuit-wearing woman inside. Dark Zen tossed the arm and then yanked the woman out of the cockpit tossing her toward Sera as it began raining.  

“Damn it… he’s no joke...” she growled pulling a blaster on Dark Zen, but he was already on her bending the barrel backward with a single hand.

“Zen, you’re free to hurt her, but don’t kill her.” Sera ordered.

“Awe, scared of an international incident…?” the woman bluffed.

“No… because I don’t have the restraint right now.” Sera growled pulling one of the guns off of the mech checking its ammo reserve.

Zen grinned as he socked the woman’s gut hard making her puke a bit. He continued showing his dark strength as he slammed her around the roof. Before he let her rest he stabbed his hand into her side making her wheeze in pain falling to the ground holding the wound barely conscious.

“Doesn’t feel good does it?” Dark Zen cackled before he grabbed his head groaning in pain.

“Zen…?” Sera gasped as he flailed rapidly morphing between his normal and dark selves. 

“I’m… fine… but I won’t be when Seem gets to me...” Zen groaned as he reverted to normal.

“This woman is the best mech pilot in Haven City, Melina Drake. I had no idea she was with the Krimzon Faction…” Sera sighed.

She had guards arrest Melina and treat her injuries before telling Ashelin what happened. It seemed that Zen didn’t need treatment as his wound was revealed to be little more than a small scar under the blood stain. Torn got a look at the mech inspecting it thoroughly for something.

“Found it.” Torn spoke.

“Found what?” Zen asked.

“The manufacturer’s logo, required by city law to be imprinted somewhere on any legally built mech and weapon. I figured it’d be her, the one person in the city that could replicate Sera’s gun so perfectly… the one who made it in the first place, the owner of the Precursor Arsenal weapon shop.” Torn answered.

“Why would they build a mech for this knowing they’d be found out by their logo?” Ashelin asked him.

“Unless they didn’t know what it was going to be used for?” Zen suggested.

“A possibility. She’s a little absent minded when it comes to big projects like mechs and vehicles - probably didn’t even notice she was recreating Sera’s gun.” Torn scoffed.

“Ignorant to it or not, we have to arrest her for helping in an assassination attempt. This is also the proof we need to put away the Krimzon Faction, so they messed up big time.” Ashelin grinned.

“Mind if I go with? I’m kind of curious about this weapon maker.” Zen requested.

The people were completely baffled as Freedom League guards escorted a young Ottsel with long blonde hair dressed in jeans and a black tank top with work gloves on along with a snazzy pair of handcuffs. She was struggling trying to get away.

“Let me go! I don’t even know what I did!” she cried as they reached the transport vehicle where Ashelin, Torn, and Zen were waiting.

“Emily, did someone request a specialized mech from you with mounted pistols lately?” Torn asked her.

“About a week ago. Melina said she needed it for her next big arena fight, paid me upfront in cold hard Precursor Orbs and picked it up the day it was ready. Is business a crime now?” she answered.

“It is when that vehicle is used by your customer to attempt assassinating my daughter.” Ashelin growled.

“I have a disclaimer in my terms of service, I am not responsible for anything customers do with the mechs or weapons that I make. I can’t be held responsible for her actions.” Emily told her with a frown.

“A disclaimer does’t save you from Article 27, Subsection C - Assassination Clause. All guilty parties are held accountable regardless of association. Under this law, being forced to devote your life to community service would be merciful compared to what the full extent would be.” Ashelin smirked.

“What’s the… um… full extent…?” Emily nervously asked.

“Death by the cruelest ways we can think up… it might even be put to a vote for which method… everyone has their favorite.” she answered with a dead serious stare.

“Death?! I’m going to die because a stupid customer couldn’t keep their aim off the royal family?!” Emily exclaimed in horror.

“Not like you get a choice…” Torn growled.

“How about, as an alternative, you banish her to the wasteland?” Zen suggested.

“You’d do something so cruel?” Ashelin asked in shock.

“I think she’d rather fight against death than just accept it under the circumstances.” Zen answered winking at her cluing them in to what he’s up to.

“Yeah, it’d be fun watching the furball fight for dear life…” Torn smirked.

“No… no, anything but that!” Emily begged as she was carried onto the transport as Daxter came sprinting up.

“Hold it! Where are you taking my little girl?!” Daxter roared furiously.

“Calm down, Daxter, she’ll be fine. The prince here is going to take her to Spargas.” Ashelin explained to him.

“Spargas? She won’t last a second in that arena! I had Jak!” Daxter gasped in horror.

“So you’re Daxter. Dad’s told me a lot about you.” Zen smiled.

“Wait… prince? As in Jak had a kid? Man, it really has been too long since I got to go see him and Keira. You know what? I’m going with to pay him a visit.” Daxter huffed before hopping onto the transport seat with Emily.

“Dad, I’m scared… I’ve never been outside Haven...” Emily whimpered.

“Don’t you worry.” Daxter assured her.

Zen got on the transport and then the vehicle took off over the wall. The transport stopped just outside of Spargas and both Ottsels climbed onto Zen’s shoulders as he got off. He happily carried them into the city.

“This is so uncomfortable…” Emily whined.

“You get used to it after a while.” Daxter assured her.

“Zen!” Jak cried running up to him.

“Jak, buddy! How ya been?!” Daxter exclaimed leaping to his shoulder.

“Daxter? So you went to Haven City again… don’t scare me like that. The monks were looking everywhere for you.” Jak sighed with relief.

“Sorry. Things happened kind of fast.” Zen chuckled.

“I see you failed to heed my warning.” Seem grumbled approaching them.

“I was forced this time, Seem, have mercy…” Zen tried to reason with her taking a few steps back.

“I am so confused…” Emily whimpered.

“Jak and I go way back. Trust me, you’ll be safe here… won’t she?” Daxter explained.

“I’m not sure… the people wouldn’t just randomly accept someone.” Jak sighed.

“They will, because I’m welcoming her as my personal gunsmith.” Zen smiled.

“Your what?!” Emily exclaimed in shock.

“Emily, you love making weapons out of Precursor crap, so this is the perfect gig for you out here.” Daxter smiled.

“I don’t have my tools… I don’t have a workshop… I have NOTHING out here, dad…” Emily whined.

“I can fix that. Father like son, Zen likes getting new toys to blow Metal Heads away with.” Jak smirked.

“I’ll even get the metal and fuel sources you need to make them.” Zen grinned.

“It’s like a mirror.” Daxter commented.

“Dad, can you stay a while…? Just until I’m comfortable…?” Emily pleaded.

“Well, I can stay until tomorrow morning. Gotta open up shop tomorrow.” Daxter answered her.

“Zen, temple, now.” Seem told the prince.

“Coming.” he nervously replied.

This time the monks had prepared a bath of Light Eco. They were forcing him to submerge up to his neck and meditate. According to Seem, his darkness was dangerously close to being awake full time. Zen had never meditated while bathed in eco before, so it was quite the experience. He lost himself in meditation for what seemed like an eternity in his mind.

“You must wake up, Zen.” a voice spoke in the back of his mind snapping him out of it.

To his horror the Light Eco had turned to Dark Eco! He pulled himself from the pool and he was physically fine, but something was definitely wrong. Looking around he found some of the monks were unconscious around the room. Seem then entered with her arm in a sling.

“We were too late… the darkness inside of you was already awake, and did not appreciate us trying to put it back to sleep.” Seem told him.

“How did the eco change…?” Zen asked nervously.

“That happened when you transformed. You drowned one of our monks in the pool. The odd part… is that you didn’t roar or growl as Jak does, but seemed almost peaceful in your fury.” Seem sighed in response.

“I see… I guess that means your arm was my handiwork as well. Sorry, Seem...” Zen sighed.

“I heard Baroness Praxis’ report on what happened from Jak. It really wasn’t your fault that it woke up. I must apologize for being so harsh on you for it. Perhaps part of the fury in your eyes stemmed from that...” Seem told him before bowing respectfully.

Zen returned to the palace where everything suddenly became unbalanced. He lost consciousness and found himself floating in an ethereal plain. In front of him were Dark Zen and what could only be his light counterpart, Light Zen. Dark Zen had his hands locked together in front of him while Light Zen had them locked behind his back.

“What is happening…?” Zen asked.

“Your intervention.” both answered.

“Intervention? For what?” he questioned.

“You’re scared to use us when you need to.” Dark Zen answered.

“In my case he isn’t even aware that I exist.” Light Zen added.

“I’m not scared. I’ve just… been led to believe it was wrong…” Zen told them.

“Light and dark are two sides of one coin, there cannot be one without the other. Your father found this equilibrium when he was a few years older than you and can freely use his powers as a result. Most people lack the access to us, which makes acceptance of our powers more imperative.” Light Zen explained to him.

“It isn’t something I can just up and decide on a whim…” Zen sighed.

“It does not need to be immediately, but do keep it in mind.” Dark Zen told him.

Zen woke up in his bed to find several monks around him. He’d apparently passed out and been unconscious until first light. The monks had apparently been performing muscle acupuncture to relax his muscles because his body was stiff as wood from what the guard who found him reported. He got dressed and stretched heading for the balcony, where Emily was staring at the sunrise.

“You’re up early.” Zen smiled.

“I’m used to waking up this early to start work… it was what kept me so punctual with projects.” Emily responded with a sigh.

“How about coming with me then? I like to start early.” Zen smiled.

“Start what early?” she questioned.

“Artifact hunting.” he answered.


	3. A New Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen discovers something in the desert and gets a new toy.

Emily was holding on for dear life as Zen drove at top speed wearing goggles. They soon arrived at a cave, but he only slowed down continuing to drive. At the very back was an overhang making him have to stop due to clearance.

“What are we doing here…?” Emily groaned trying to get her bearings in the passenger seat.

“You’ll see.” Zen smiled putting her on his shoulder before passing under the wall.

On the other side was a gorgeous crystal cavern. At the very bottom of the crater before them was an odd-looking Precursor metal pole resembling a gun. He slid down and picked up a chiseling tool that was laying there to start working on it.

“You did all this?” Emily asked him.

“It’s been six months since I started on this artifact. Mom designed the excavation tool to help me out.” Zen answered.

“It looks like some kind of Precursor weapon… I might be able to make something special with it, if it’s in good condition…” Emily spoke passively.

“Admit it, you want to work on it.” Zen grinned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Emily huffed looking away.

“You’ll come around.” he chuckled.

Emily waited and waited until finally a loud clang startled her from her sleepy state. Zen had finally managed to get it out of the floor! Using a secondary setting he got the crystal residue off of it.

“There we go. It’s been a long time coming but it’s finally mine.” Zen grinned.

“You earned it.” Emily smiled getting back on his shoulder.

They returned to the vehicle and took off. To Emily’s shock it was evening, meaning they spent the whole day excavating that one artifact. When they got back into the city it seemed that they were looking for Zen the whole day as a bad storm had passed by. Once inside the palace Emily was pleasantly surprised to have a gunshop on the second floor to use. Jak had kept his word, so Emily took the artifact and immediately set to work.

“I’ll be working on his until morning, so… uh… go do whatever it is you do at this time of day.” Emily told him putting her goggles on.

“Have fun.” Zen smiled.

Zen went up to the audience chamber to find it vacant, which was odd. He went to his mom’s garage and it was closed for the day. Confused further by where his parents might be, he made for the temple. There he spotted them talking with Seem.

“Mom, dad, there you are.” Zen smiled jogging up to them.

“You see? It is as I assured you, the prince is fine and well.” Seem told them.

“Where were you?” Jak asked him.

“Excavating the artifact I found. Today’s the day I can proudly say that I got it out and back to town.” Zen answered with a grin.

“That explains why your friend isn’t with you then.” Keira sighed with relief.

“Yeah, she said she’ll be busy until morning.” Zen nodded.

“Glad she likes the shop I had made for her.” Jak smiled.

“Are you not going to tell the prince?” Seem asked Jak and Keira.

“Oh, right.” Jak chuckled.

“Zen, you’re going to be an older brother.” Keira smiled.

“Really? I bet that’ll make the people happy. Do we know if it’s going to be a girl or boy?” Zen asked them.

“It’s too early for that, but give it a few months and we’ll know.” Keira giggled.

“This also means you need to be a good influence.” Jak told him.

“I don’t think we need to worry about that.” Zen smiled.

“He is not joking around. Be a good influence.” Seem warned him before turning to enter the temple depths leaving Zen with a spooked face.

“Fine, I get it, sheesh…” Zen sighed.

Zen had an odd dream that night. Spargas bathed in flames, Metal Heads everywhere, and a dark shadow staring down at him and Emily. He was shaken awake by Sergei who gestured to be quiet. He got dressed and the two headed to the city gate where Seem was waiting, a highly unusual occurrence.

“There was a disturbance in the desert, so I sent some monks to investigate but they have yet to return. We need you two to go find out what happened, and bring back any monks you should happen to find. I have already instructed Sergei of their approximate location.” Seem informed Zen.

“Never thought you’d willingly help Seem.” Zen snickered getting in the passenger seat of Sergei’s car.

“If anyone asks, her daughter asked me to help.” Sergei told him as he put it to the floor.

“Awe, you do care.” Zen teased.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sergei grumbled.

They soon arrived at a place where Spargan vehicles were parked. There weren’t any signs of people being there, but the sand itself looked odd compared to the rest. Zen moved some of the sand to find an odd blue metal floor.

“Sergei, help me uncover this.” Zen spoke.

The two moved the vehicles and the sand as best they could revealing a large blue metal door. Zen then found an odd signet on the rim. When he touched it the door slowly began opening showing a long staircase deep below the sand.

“Looks like it goes down pretty far.” Sergei shrugged.

“Sergei, head back and tell the guards about this place. I’m going to investigate.” Zen ordered.

“Why alone?” Sergei asked him.

“So if it’s a trap we aren’t both locked down there with no help coming until it’s too late.” Zen answered.

“Fair point, but I’m the one who remembered their gun.” Sergei told him.

“Don’t argue with me on this. I’m getting some very bad vibes from this place so I’m going to be stealthy until I know what we’re up against.” Zen argued.

“You’re right… I’d probably take a shot once I get a visual. You lay low in there and don’t draw attention to yourself, got it?” Sergei ordered.

“It’s me we’re talking about.” Zen smirked as he locked hands with Sergei in a gesture of confidence in each other.

Zen began descending the stairs as Sergei took off to get backup. Sure enough, the door closed on him and blue lights began coming on from the interior lighting the staircase up. He tried to make his footsteps as quiet as he could in his descent. At the bottom he found a Precursor Necklace belonging to one of the missing monks. There were no signs of a body in the room though. Sounds began coming from the next room making him retreat behind the staircase. Two lanky entities taller than Zen bearing purple skin then came out of the door covered in platemail made of the same metal as the walls and stairs. In their arms were strange-looking rifles.

“The boss’s experiments terrify me every time. Dark Eco can royally mess you up if you aren’t careful.” one of them spoke in a man’s voice.

“The boss knows what she’s doing though. Not one of her test subjects has died yet and she still has four to go.” the other spoke in a woman’s voice as they ascended the stairs.

“Experiments…? Dark Eco…?” Zen whispered to himself.

Zen slipped into the next room undetected and used the pipes overhead to get himself out of view. The hallways were well-guarded by those soldiers in blue platemail. He eventually came out into a massive experimentation chamber. In the center of the room a woman with light purple skin and long platinum blonde hair was using a machine to pump Dark Eco into one of the missing monks. The woman was dressed in red pants and had on body armor made of Precursor Metal and had black horns coming out of her head. Zen stuck to the shadows as she turned the machine off.

“Why so hesitant to accept it? Your comrades were warped by it because they feared its power. Dark Eco is nothing to fear, for if you accept it inside you then it will grant you its power.” the woman lectured the monk.

Zen spotted cages and snuck his way up to them as the experiment resumed. To Zen’s horror as he arrived at the cage, the monk was then transformed into a state similar to his Dark Zen form. It lacked self-control and the Dark Eco had warped some of the monk’s features. Was this what it was like looking from the outside in?

“Well, it isn’t a failure… but I’ll have to be sure I properly discipline you boys before I can call you ready to join our ranks. Take him to his cell, please, and bring me the girl you found snooping around.” the woman sighed shaking her head.

The guards took the transformed monk, who was kicking and screaming trying to bite them but to no avail, and tossed him into a cell. In the cell next to them was Sera, who has looked better. Her clothes were in tatters, she looked to have been beat up, and the right side of her head had been shaved showing a black tattoo of an odd symbol. When they pulled her from the cell she didn’t resist at all, but at the same time didn’t walk forcing one to lift her over their shoulder.

“I might have been a bit harsh in her greeting… but we can’t have Haven City learning of our plans.” the woman chuckled as they strapped her in.

Zen couldn’t just leave her and leapt from the pipes knocking the guards off the edge of the platform. The woman blasted him with Dark Eco from her palm, but all it did was reveal Dark Zen for a second allowing him to punch her sending her across the room. He reverted and tore the restraints off of Sera lifting her. He ran to the cells carrying her and kicked the door release opening the doors. The monks were delirious, but seemed sane enough to know it was a prison break. A security alarm went off as they ran down the halls. When they got outside a firefight was happening between the guards and the wastelanders who had come to help.

“Damn! One got inside!” a guard alerted the others.

“Why am I always left with little choice…?” Zen whined setting Sera down.

“Your Highness!” Emily cried throwing a gun made of the artifact he gave her, along with some added parts, through the air to him.

“I rescind my complaint.” Zen grinned.

He fired once and an energy chain launched at high speed moving like a snake between enemies skewering one, then two, three, four, five, six, and then a seventh guard before the round ran out. Needless to say Zen liked it. He opened fire several times continuing to rapidly skewer the guards coming at him and the monks. After a mountain of corpses had formed the wastelanders rushed to get the monks in their vehicles. Zen held the still motionless Sera on his lap as he rode with Jak.

“This classifies as a stupid stunt.” Jak told him.

“I didn’t know it was going to turn into a gunfight.” Zen argued.

“You’re lucky I finished that before Sergei showed up.” Emily huffed.

“I’m grateful. It saved my butt in a tight spot. What’s this baby called anyway?” Zen smiled.

“Well, if you really want to know, I’ve affectionately named it The Hydra Chain. It uses blue eco to unleash high-speed chains that seek out targets for the length of the chain. Chain lengths vary by the eco level left in the tank. I’d say you can fire off 100 good length chains before they start getting shorter and stop firing entirely. Give me a little time and I can improve fuel efficiency and even make it compatible with multiple forms of Eco. Think of it as a highly improved Morph Gun.” Emily happily explained.

“First thing we get back to Spargas we need to make sure she’s okay. Ashelin will be demanding to know who did this to her.” Jak warned Zen.

In Spargas, Seem was happy to see her monks return even if some were warped by Dark Eco and could barely form sentences anymore. She took them into the temple for Light Eco treatment, hoping to relieve some of the darkness within them. Jak, Zen, and Emily hurried Sera into the palace where they had Spargas’s best healers try to help her. A messenger was sent to Haven to alert them of what had happened in the meantime.

In the early morning Zen visited Sera in the guest room. She was unconscious still, but looked a lot healthier than before. His hand sparked purple electricity and Sera sat up quick grabbing his hand tightly. Her eyes had pure horror in them.

“Dark Eco… the silos… she opened one… she… she… my bodyguards… torn to pieces… d-didn’t stand a chance…” she spoke partially incoherent.

“Sera, calm down. You’re safe…” Zen told her as he laid her back down.

“She’s digging up corpses… and using the Dark Eco to turn them into Metal Heads… she’s breeding a whole army…” Sera managed to get out.

“Who is?” Zen asked.

“Maia…” Sera answered before losing consciousness again.

Zen wasted no time and hurried to report what she told him to someone who might know something - Grandpa Samos. Using green eco Samos was able to return life to some of the desert and create a home attuned to nature. He took the Sandshark there and rushed to bang on the door. Samos was a little angry at the early hour, but listened nonetheless. His eyes got wide as Zen recalled Sera’s words.

“Maia… that can only refer to Maia Acheron, but she died a long time ago. How can she be living?” Samos questioned.

“I’m as clueless as you are, gramps.” Zen shrugged.

“If Maia is truly back… then there is no time to lose. We have to do something about her before she has the chance to muster her forces and strike.” Samos told him.

“What can we do? We can’t exactly storm her stronghold. Hell, we don’t even know if that  _ is _ her stronghold.” Zen asked.

“I’ll get in touch with nature and see if the planet spotted anything suspicious.  _ You _ stay out of trouble. The minute Haven’s Krimzon Faction gets wind of what happened they may try to use it to amplify their influence calling the city’s safety into question.” Samos answered.

“Just sit around and wait, perfect…” Zen sighed.

“If you’re that desperate to do something, make sure that Sera returns to Haven unharmed. I’m sure your furry friend would love to return to Haven for a bit as well.” Samos told him.

Zen returned to Spargas to find a Freedom League transport there. Emily hurried to him climbing up to his shoulder again looking panicked. A very tall and muscular Freedom League soldier then approached him.

“I’m told you saved Her Highness. I thank you, but that’s still  _ our _ job. You dust mites had no business butting into Haven affairs.” he growled getting in Zen’s face.

“You got a problem, buddy?” Zen growled right back.

“Stay in your dust bowl, dust mite. Haven City cares for their own.” he threatened.

“Is there a problem here?” Amelia asked approaching them.

“None, commander. Just properly thanking the prince.” he answered saluting her.

“Keep your attitude in check, soldier. Spargas is our ally.” Amelia scolded him.

“Yes ma’am.” he nodded.

“Need any extra muscle getting Sera back to the city?” Zen asked.

“We could use it.” Amelia smiled in response.

“Uh, Zen? Did you forget a minute detail about me? I’m sort of banished!” Emily pointed out.

“Dad was banished at one point and went back. Besides, I need my gunsmith in case my gun jams or something.” Zen smirked.

“I can make an exception for that.” Amelia nodded.

The group got on the transport and Sera sat by Zen. She stared at the floor for the entire trip. There was evidently some scarring from the experience for her. Zen and Emily headed into the city after reaching the palace without a hitch. Emily wanted to stop at the shop for a few things using the back entrance to get in.

“So what do you need from here?” Zen asked looking around at the large arsenal of weapons and mecks.

“Some preferred tools and a few passion projects. I’m not finishing them here so I may as well take them to Spargas.” Emily answered rummaging behind a workbench.

“You even draw your own blueprints...” Zen whistled looking at one pinned to a cork board.

“That one was drawn by my mom. It was supposed to be ‘the big one’, her masterpiece. Between raising me and working the gun range at the port, she just never had the time or the resources to build it. Heck she still doesn’t have much time. I told myself when I opened this shop I’d build it someday.” Emily sighed explaining it.

“Why not take it to Spargas with us? We get tons of precursor scrap you can use for this.” Zen suggested.

“Well I’d have to ask my mom. It is hers.” Emily told him.

“Let’s go see her then.” Zen smiled.

“I don’t even know how mom would react… you know, I didn’t even get to see her before I got banished. She hates being left out of the loop more than anything.” Emily sighed.

“Only one way to find out.” Zen smiled.

Literally kicking and screaming, Zen took Emily to the shooting range. It seemed quiet until a blaster shot hit the wall by Emily making her take cover behind Zen’s shoulder.

“You have two minutes to explain yourself young lady!” Tess roared from the far left gun shelf.

“The Krimzon Faction tried to take me down with them! They used one of my mechs to try and assassinate the Jewel of Haven! I was going to be executed but Zen had me banished instead to spare me!” Emily blurted out.

“That’s no excuse to leave without even saying goodbye!” Tess roared aiming again.

“I didn’t have time!” Emily cried.

“Listen, things happens, you can’t exactly shoot her over it.” Zen tried to diffuse the situation.

“Oh if mom wanted to shoot me she’d have done it. She doesn’t miss by accident.” Emily warned him.

“So what brings you here now…?” Tess growled.

“We wanted permission to take your blueprint and build your ‘big one’. From the schematic it looks like it’d pack a hell of a punch.” Zen explained.

“That old thing? More than half of the parts I’d need for it to work went out of circulation years ago. You can’t build something if you can’t get the pieces.” Tess sighed lowering her weapon.

“Lots of old Precursor junk comes to Spargas. If anyone could find the pieces it’d be our scrap collectors.” Zen assured her.

“Prove it.” Tess scoffed pulling a blueprint from behind the gun counter.

“Another of mom’s blueprints… she usually keeps them under wraps at all times.” Emily gasped.

“Build this and bring the finished product to me. I’ll believe you have even the slightest chance of making ‘the big one’ then.” Tess challenged Zen as she handed the blueprint to him.

“You won’t be disappointed.” Zen smiled.

When they left the firing range they saw a royal transport flying overhead headed for outside of Haven. Zen suspected that his dad was checking up on Serah. The two returned to Spargas to find everyone looking gloomy.

“They’re acting like someone died or something…” Emily stated.

“Your Highness…” one of the guards spoke up stepping forward.

“It’s not like you people to call me that. What happened?” Zen asked.

“It’s Sergei… he was leading a scrap collection party to gather some artifacts detected north of Spargas. His group was ambushed upon arrival by Metal Heads. He made it back with what few survivors he could grab, but he lost consciousness the minute he parked. Seem and her monks are doing everything they can for him, but it isn’t looking good…” the guard explained.

Zen borrowed a Leaper and took off for the temple. Even Sig was there looking less than hopeful. He was about to rush into the temple depths when Seem came out. She was holding part of Sergei’s armor which had purple carvings on it.

“It is addressed to Prince Zen. It is a warning to stop meddling in the affairs of whoever did this.” Seem told them.

“Is Sergei alright?” Zen asked her.

“We have managed to keep him alive for now. I am having my monks keep a constant watch over him.” Seem answered.

“Zen, are you okay…?” Emily asked nervously.

“Let’s get this built, Emily. I have a new motivation for this now.” Zen growled clenching his fists.


End file.
